The Axelius Duo
by Articuno54
Summary: What if Gasket's brainwashing had a different effect, along with the letter being a fake? Tommy realizes he and Kim both have dark sides,Tommy of course has mastered his, but Tommy has to help Kim control her's. He will not allow further harm to his mate...


"Come on, man, snap out of it!" Jason yelled.

"Bring her to me! I need to help her!" Tommy screamed.

"Who?" Tanya asked. "Who are you looking for?"

"Where is my mate?!" He shouted.

"Tell us who she is, we can help you find her!" Stated Adam.

"You know damn well who it is!" Tommy snapped. "My beautiful Crane who was forcefully turned against me!"

"What are you talking about? I'm right here, I am the Crane." Kat said.

"Lies! You are nothing but an imposter! You drove her away from me!" He growled.

"You don't mean…" She trailed off.

"Yes the true Crane, my mate: Kimberly Ann Hart." Tommy said softly, being gentle even to her name. "She was forced away because of what you did, Katherine. Shortly after, put in the same situation I am in."

"So, you remember us and you?" Asked Rocky.

"I could not allow myself to forget who I am, not when my mate needs me." Tommy said.

Gasket chose this time to speak up.

"Sire, why would you pursue someone who tossed you aside so easily when you have your own empire?" He asked harshly.

"I know what really happened, thanks to you as a matter of fact." Tommy grinned under his helmet. "What you did called forth my Animal Spirit. I felt what she felt and knew I wouldn't allow you to accomplish your goal. I need to save her."

"But she broke your heart through a letter! Besides, I'm the Crane! She gave her coin to me, so why do you still love her?" Kat shrieked.

"You could never replace my beautiful Crane. Even more so that you are the reason she ended up like this. I am going to fix this, now. Zordon, teleport me to my mate, please." Tommy felt the familiar feeling of teleportation and found himself in a large gymnasium, hidden by shadows. He heard the other rangers land and saw the faint flashes of light next to him.

They watched Kim do a cartwheel; launch herself off the beam, corkscrew through the air and land perfectly on her feet. She smiled brightly and made her way to grab her bag. Almost immediately after she finished her routine, Tommy emerged from the shadows clapping. Kim jumped slightly as she thought she was alone.

"You never fail to impress, my dear Kimberly." He said lovingly.

"T-Tommy? What are you doing here? Didn't you get my letter, I found someone else." Kim said.

"You can drop the act. I know what happened to you. I know that they corrupted you, and plan to use you against me. I'm here to help you, my lovely Crane." Tommy stepped closer to her. "I love you and know that they are using you like a puppet. Please, let me help."

Her face, at first one of confusion, now showed one of pure amusement. Her eyes darkened until they were pure black with a red glint.

"I see you figured me out, huh Tommy?" She smirked. "What're you gonna do now? Your 'Lovely Crane' is out to get you, oh what ever will you do?"

Kimberly crouched into a fighting stance as her Power Bow materialized into her hand.

"I won't fight you Kimberly. I can help you, just let me. Don't let it control you." He said removing his helmet. "I know what you're going through, being controlled by evil. I still go through it, but I learned to control it because of you! Now you need to let me do the same."

"You have _no_ idea what I am going through! You…you were given powers, my powers conflict with each other! By the time you had two animal spirits, you could control the other one. The Crane says to love and protect you and our friends," Her voice turned cold and twisted. "while The Raven says to destroy them, all of them! To watch their blood spill on the ground!" By the end, Kimberly was laughing the most deranged, insane laugh ever heard.

The other Rangers came out of the shadows with shocked faces. Tommy walked towards Kimberly and pulled her close to him. He held her tightly against his chest as her laughing stopped, replaced with small whimpers of fear. Tommy silently instructed them to get her bag. He gently handed her over to Jason and searched through her bag. He found the object he was looking for. He held the small, black coin in his hand as the Rangers came to look.

"What's that Tommy?" Adam asked.

"The Black Raven Ninjetti power coin, a coin made to amplify any darkness in a persons heart. Created by Ninjor later corrupted by Lord Zedd and Rita to make the strongest, evil foot soldier. Until a few weeks ago, I guess she forgot she had it." Tommy lifted is communicator to his mouth. "Billy, do you still have those 'Axelius Dual-Morphers' you were working on?"

"_Affirmative, but why do you need it? Any Powers that worked with it were destroyed." _Billy said.

"Kat, do you have the Crane coin?" Tommy asked.

"Y-Yeah, why?"

"Just give it to me."

Kat fumbled in her pockets until she pulled out the Crane coin.

"Billy, can you come here and bring the pink one?" Tommy asked.

"_On my way, but you remember what I said about the first time using it, right?" _Billy asked.

"Yeah, just bring it. We'll figure it out." He said.

"Tommy, what are you planning?" Jason asked.

"When we activate this, you may want to get away from her." Billy said as he arrived. "I brought yours too, Tommy, but we need to deal with Kimberly first."

"Thanks, Jason could you bring Kim here for a second?" Tommy asked.

Jason moved Kim over to Tommy and put her in his care. He strapped the pink and black morpher on her wrist and put the coins in their proper positions. Her eyes flickered between the two colors and when they stopped, Tommy twisted the device until the small counter read '60%-40%: Raven'. Kim's eyes turned black as a black laser whip replaced her Power Bow. A black suit with a pink zigzag design going down her arms and a pink v-shape on her chest materialized around her. She also had similar metal armor on her shoulders and chest except her's been silver instead of gold.

"W-What is this?" Kim asked.

"Your new ranger suit. This and your morpher will help balance your morals." Tommy explained.

"Why would I need that? What did I do _to _need that?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"You didn't do anything Beautiful, someone just tried to make you evil…and I'm so sorry I didn't see past that stupid letter-"

"Woah, make me evil? A-And what letter?" Kim stuttered.

"While you were under the coins influence, you wrote a 'Dear John' letter to me saying you found someone else and thought of me as a brother." He said sadly.

Kimberly looked at the morpher and saw the Raven was higher than Crane.

"What does this mean? Why does the Raven have more cont-" She was cut off as her finger slipped and twisted the dial…


End file.
